


i met sapnap in the bathroom

by confused_bi_mess



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Football Player!Sapnap, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, No Smut, Panic Attacks, Sapnap has Internalised Homophobia, Songfic, Underage Drinking, based on I Met Sarah in the Bathroom, because I said so, film club president!karl, idk man, thats basically the whole story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_bi_mess/pseuds/confused_bi_mess
Summary: “You’re really pretty, Karl Jacobs.”All breath left Karl’s lungs for a second time.“And I really wanna kiss you.”i suck at summaries but basically karl finds sapnap drunk on the bathroom floor at a party and he says some unexpected things
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	i met sapnap in the bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> **!!TW!!** \- Panic Attack, Alcohol 
> 
> Inspired by _‘I Met Sarah in the Bathroom’_ by **awfultune**
> 
> (Also as always, if any CC ever says they're uncomfortable with shipping/fanfic I will take it down)

Music shook the house and people laughed as Karl downed the rest of his drink, pulling a face at the horribly uneven vodka-to-cola ratio. Slamming his cup on the nearest table, he faintly registered the need to pee, and stumbled his way to the bathroom - he was only four drinks in after a couple hours at the party Alex had dragged him to, but Karl was a bit of a light-weight and didn’t have much balance sober anyway. 

He waved to people he recognized on his way and luckily found the bathroom without a line. He knocked on the door but didn’t hear an answer.

Upon opening the door, however, he was met with a good-looking guy sitting on the floor, his back to the bathtub. He looked completely wasted and his eyes kept closing and opening slowly. 

Karl quickly realised it was Nick - the quarterback on the football team and someone _way_ out of Karl’s social league (film students aren’t exactly the highest in the high school food chain). 

However when he went to quickly leave the room, Nick finally noticed his presence, letting out an excited ‘Karl!’. 

Karl froze, hand on the door ready to close it and he looked at the boy in front of him.

_‘He knows my name?’_

His alcohol-induced brain must’ve voiced that thought because Nick let out a small giggle - something Karl found way too adorable.

“Yeah~!” Nick slurred, dragging out the last syllable. “You… You’re- uhhhh, president of the film club! We had a class together last year!” 

Still surprised at being recognized by the popular boy, Karl nodded slowly, muttering “Yeah… Math.” Nick gestured for him to come in and he slipped fully into the room, closing the door behind him with a click. He sat against the door, only a meter away from the other boy.

“You sat, uhhhh, two rows in front of me? And I remember when you came into class wearing that pretty earring with the clock on it!” Nick rambled with a small smile present on his face. 

Karl felt a sick feeling in his stomach, unsure if it’s from the alcohol or the fact that Nick remembered such a minor detail about him. 

He nodded again and the drunk boy’s face lit up. 

“I remember thinking you looked _reeeeaaaallllyyyyy_ pretty~! And when you wore… um…” he trailed off, staring determinedly at the floor. “The… the, the, uh, bright purple sweater! With the collared shirt! The colour suited you a lot!” 

Nick stared happily at him, unaware of Karl’s confusion. 

The vodka was still presently in his system and as much as he would like it to go faster, his brain was processing at 0.5x speed.

“You know who I am?” He asked stupidly. 

Nick’s smile widened, tilting his head to the side. “Of course I do!”

Karl’s brain caught up a little more.

“You think I’m pretty?” The compliment itself isn’t something unusual, but _Nick_ saying it made Karl’s brain short-circuit. 

Nick is infamously known to have had many, many, _many_ girlfriends. He’s never shown interest in men and even the occasional gay joke his friends - especially Clay - like to throw at him, is immediately shut down. “No homo” is one of Nick’s most used phrases and hearing him compliment Karl without saying it was unexpected.

Nick let out a breath, one he seemed to be holding for whatever reason, and looked up to the ceiling. “Yeah I do.”

Karl looked at the floor next to him, confusion visible on his face, and he begged his mind to move faster. 

He was unsure of what to say next but luckily the silence was broken by Nick speaking again.

“You’re like really, really, really pretty. ” His voice was laced with giggles, but he kept his gaze up. Karl studied his face, still trying to figure out what exactly he was saying, and noticed his face drop slightly, turning sad. 

“Annoyingly so, sometimes.” Nick said, voice still light but containing less energy. “The amount of times I’ve gotten distracted in class staring at you.” Karl’s breath hitched, and Nick let out a breathy giggle.

“The amount of times I’ve wanted to talk to you…” 

“Why didn’t you?” By the time his brain processed the words, they were already said. It’s true though - Karl likes to think of himself as a pretty approachable guy. Sure, he doesn’t have many close friends but he can definitely talk easily to anyone and likes to have a good relationship with his peers. 

Nick’s smile faltered. “Many reasons.”

“What are they?” Karl urged.

“Well…” Karl waited patiently as Nick seemingly collected his thoughts as best he could. 

“I never really had a reason to talk to you; or if I did, I could’ve gone to someone I’m closer to just as easily.” Karl nodded and Nick took a deep breath. A distant look settled over his eyes and he brought his gaze down from the ceiling, to the wall. 

“And we’re kinda in completely different worlds.” Karl tilted his head, confused, like a puppy. Nick continued. “I’m this so-called ‘hot and popular’ quarterback with ’amazing skills’,” he made air quotations with his fingers and his disbelief in the statements was evident in his voice, “and you are this amazingly talented, gorgeous film club president. We have completely different lives that never converge enough for me to talk to you.”

Karl felt upset at this observation. While true, it’s never been pointed out before and he thinks of all the people that see him as out of their world, thus resigning to never talk to him. All the friends he could’ve made!

“Also… I was scared.” 

Karl was startled out of his thoughts of lost potential friendships. Why would Nick be scared? Of him? Of approaching him? 

A soft, yet curious, “why?” was all he could say.

Nick chuckled sadly. “I don’t know... Nothing... Everything...” 

Karl remained silent, imploring him to continue. 

“Scared you wouldn’t like me; scared I’d mess up and embarrass myself; scared people would question why I’m talking to you,” Nick took a shaky breath, “scared people would figure out I like men.” 

The statement forced all air out of Karl’s lungs. 

Nick, a guy he’d never talked to before, just came out to him while drunk. 

He also just confessed to him, Karl’s pretty sure.

Regaining the ability to breathe, Karl lifted his head to meet Nick’s eyes. 

His eyes were glazed over and Karl wondered if he’d even remember this conversation in the morning. 

Karl desperately tried to sober up enough for a good response, knowing firsthand how scary it is to come out to someone (drunk or not). 

“I’m- I’m glad you’ve trusted me enough to tell me this.” His mind defaulted to some threads he’s seen about what to say in this situation, however, he was still left wordless. He needed to address literally everything else present in that statement but through the alcoholic faze it was difficult. 

“You’re really pretty, Karl Jacobs.” 

All breath left Karl’s lungs for a second time.

“And I really wanna kiss you.” 

Alarms blared in Karl’s mind, and he broke his gaze away from Nick’s, successfully breaking the carefully tense atmosphere. 

Sitting up and breathing hard, Karl hoped the stuffy, warm air would help clear his head. 

“You-You’re drunk.” He finally said, not as firmly as he would have liked.

“Please Karl.” The audible longing made him falter.

“I’m not kissing you while you’re drunk. You’re probably not even going to remember this in the morning.” He went to push himself off the floor but was stopped by a firm grip on his arm.

“Just this once. Please Karl. I’m probably never going to have the courage to do this again. I want it. I want it so bad.” Voice pure distress, Nick practically begged, tears springing in the corners of his dark eyes. The picture tugged at Karl’s heartstrings in an unfair way. 

“I’m so tired of pushing it down. I- I- I could never ever say this to anyone else, please Karl. I just want to experience it once. Then I’ll leave you alone and pretend this never happened because I’ll be so ashamed of myself but I just- I just- can’t hide it anymore.” The tears finally ran down the boy’s face.

Karl frantically kneeled and grabbed Nick’s face with both his hands gently, whispering calming words. “Hey, hey, hey, it’s okay, it’s okay.” He rubbed softly at his cheek and pushed his hair out of his face. “It’s okay Nick. You’ll be fine. It’s okay.” 

Nick’s eyes closed as more tears fell and Karl feared he did something wrong. His breathing sped up and he was shaking his head in the other boy’s hands, muttering under his breath. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. I shouldn’t have dumped any of that on you. Please forgive me, I’m so sorry.” 

Karl continued spewing reassurances, not knowing what exactly else to do. “Hey, no, it’s okay. You obviously needed to get it out. I’m here for you to talk to. You have nothing to be sorry about.” 

A moment of panic flashed again when Nick only cried harder, showing no signs of stopping. His breaths were short and clipped and Karl was sure they would only get shorter. 

“Hey, c’mon. Deep breaths. You need to breathe.” He moved one of his hands to the other’s chest, still using the other to wipe the boy’s tears. 

“Breathe with me okay? C’mon, you can do it. In.” He took a deep breath in, hoping Nick would attempt to follow. “Out.” He let the air in one big huff. However Nick was still not breathing properly. 

Moving his hand off the other’s chest, Karl grabbed Nick’s hand and placed it on his own chest, hand on top, rubbing (hopefully) comforting circles on it. 

He tried again. “C’mon breathe with me. In. Out. In. Out.”

After a few breaths, Nick joined in and soon he stopped crying, slumping his head onto Karl’s chest, obviously exhausted. 

Karl shifted into a more comfortable position and let Nick rest on him, hand still on top of his and arm wrapped around him. 

“It’s okay. It’ll be okay Nick. I promise. Deep breaths. You’re okay.” 

Several minutes later, Nick shifted, burying his head further into Karl’s chest. 

“I’m so sorry.” Karl barely heard it with how softly he said it, and his throat sounded raw.

“You have nothing to apologize for. I can tell you were holding that for a long time and that is exhausting.” 

“I tried to get you to kiss me.” He sounded so disappointed in himself, self loathing clear. 

“I’ll kiss you when you’re not having a panic attack and/or drunk,” Karl said simply, attempting to relieve the strained atmosphere. He rested his head on Nick’s, pressing his lips into the top of his head.

“... really?” 

“If you still want it.” 

“I always will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fic that I'm posting on AO3 so I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
